usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 1 - 13/05/2013
18:14:07 Olivia: *She stares at the spectial before her* 18:15:50 Olivia: I...What? 18:16:21 Yuna: *Screen begins to flicker into life* 18:19:35 Yuna: Uh... ughh... I feel like I was hit by a jackhammer being controlled by an ogre. *Yuna's eyes blink screw up, acting groggy* 18:20:23 Jason: *screen takes a while to flicker on, still half asleep* Hmm... what's happening..~? 18:20:56 Ash: *looking at robot hand, trying to figure out how to work stuff* .... 18:21:00 Olivia: Yuna? 18:22:44 Ash: *walks over to Jasons robot* ......*bitchslaps screen* 18:24:47 Jason: H-Hey! *screen fuzzes a little* Watch it, please don't hit! 18:25:40 Ash: .....well at least they caught you..... 18:26:08 Jason: A-Ash.. I'm really sorry... I went mad, I didn't know what I was doing! *frowns a little* 18:26:27 Ash: you tore up the book.... it was our only clue.... 18:27:11 Jason: I got frustrated and I blacked out, I didn't know what I was doing... I'm sorry 18:30:21 Ash: ........ *stares* 18:31:07 Jason: *looks away with a frown* I-I never wanted to kill you... I'm sorry... 18:36:00 Yuna: Woah, wait, so what is going on? 18:36:21 Ash: we appear... to be robots..... 18:36:38 Olivia: Yeah, you're all back and.... 18:36:41 Olivia: Robots 18:37:00 Jason: *moves his arms to fix his bowtie, to realise he isn't wearing one on the robot body, frowning a little* 18:37:03 Yuna: *Looks down at hands* Huh... Well that certainly ain't what I expected... 18:38:17 Yuna: *Looks down at the rest of the body* What's the point in doing this though? 18:38:48 Ash: perhaps...by bring us all together.... the mastermind hope we'll catch them...? 18:39:38 Ash: perhaps its because.... one of us is the mastermind... 18:40:09 Yuna: But if one of us is the mastermind why the heck would we let ourselves be killed? 18:40:30 Yuna: Sounds like a pretty dumb mastermind to me. 18:40:31 Ash: to throw others off....? 18:40:32 Olivia: I guess we should leave that kind of thinking for the trial 18:40:40 Ash: ah...yes... 18:41:07 Yuna: So... I guess we twiddle our thumbs until then? 18:41:11 Olivia: This is really...Wow 18:41:44 Yuna: Ah, Olivia... 18:42:10 Yuna: Is Lola here...? 18:42:24 Olivia: I... *She looks over at Lola's robot* 18:42:33 Ash: Lola's screen.... it doesnt look like it came on.... 18:42:42 Olivia: She appears to be...v-vacant 18:42:56 Yuna: *sighs, a metallic rasp to it* Geez... 18:43:29 Olivia: I was really hoping to talk to her, you know? 18:43:42 Yuna: I... I was too. 18:43:57 Jason: W-Well she may wake up later, Olivia..~ Try and stay positive.. *smiles a little* 18:44:18 | Edited 18:44:27 Yuna: He's right, she's bound to flicker into life eventually 18:44:22 Olivia: Ah, yes! 18:45:08 Olivia: And then she'll go straight back to embarrassing me, like she used to 18:45:39 Yuna: *Chuckles* You got that right, things'll go back to normal soon enough... Well, whatever passes for normal here 18:46:10 Jason: ... What will happen to us after the mastermind is found out...? Will we be like this in robot bodies forever..? Or will we die again..? 18:46:31 Olivia: I guess we'll find out... 18:50:19 Ash: hmm.... 18:51:24 Olivia: I really hope you guys don't leave, it was so quiet without you all here 18:52:35 Jason: I'm still really really sorry... *frowns a little* I hope we can still be friends..? *smiles hopefully* 18:53:40 Ash: .....I....don't think I can be your friend right now..... I still remember what happened..... 18:54:09 Jason: *nods a little* That's understandable, Ash... I'm sorry 18:54:23 Ash: dont be..... 18:55:47 Sam: *His screen flickers for a moment before his face appears.* Oh um...*He looks at the others, confused.* 18:56:09 Jason: *turns to look to Sam, smiling gently* Hey Sam...~ 18:56:19 Ash: Sam.... *seems happy* 18:56:45 Olivia: Sam! 18:56:58 Yuna: ...Sam 18:58:39 Jason: H-How are you, Sam..? 18:59:15 Sam: Oh, um..Hello! *He smiles and looks at Ash.* Uh..Ash?.. 18:59:34 Ash: yeah...? 19:00:10 Sam: .....willyoumarryme... 19:01:00 Ash: w-........m-m-marry?????? 19:01:26 Ash: .....yesfineI'llmarryyou.... 19:02:27 Jason: *blinks a couple of times as he watches the two, nibbling his lip as he tilts his head a little* 19:03:08 Yuna: *Smiles a little bit and shakes her head* *Ceases to be serious and walks over to Sam's robot* Sam... 19:07:03 Sam: um... 19:09:44 Yuna: *Yuna stares at him for a moment, still serious, then she grins* Just to let you know, I don't hate you for what you did to Frey. I might have been a lil' angry before, but when you were gone I manage to think it over. So I just wanted you to know there's no bad blood ok? 19:11:18 Sam: *He starts to smile and nods.* Thanks.. 19:12:32 Yuna: Alrighty then... at least I managed to get that out of my system. *chuckles* I'll have to wait a bit though to speak to someone else though... 19:14:01 Olivia: Yes... 19:14:17 Olivia: I have a couple of words to say to her! *She looks a little bit angry* 19:15:31 Olivia: Ahh.. but then I probably won't say anything 19:15:39 Jason: *approaches Olivia and gently places a hand to her shoulder* Try and stay calm for now, okay..? *smiles a little* 19:16:07 Yuna: We'll all have a talk that's fer sure. 19:16:51 Olivia: Hu? Uh! *She waves her hands about, getting flustered* Um, there's no reason to, uh I mean I'm not that angry and um sorry! 19:17:44 Jason: *chuckles a little* That's alright~ Just smile, like this~ *gives her a little smile* 19:19:38 Yuna: *She chuckles to herself, folding her arms.* You know... despite being a robot... it kinda feels good to be back. Anyway, i'm probably gonna go to my room now, I have a lot to write about. 19:21:08 Yuna: *Walks out of the room* If you guys need me then you know where I am. 19:30:57 Frey: -screen flick to life, blinking a few times to adjust she slowly wakes to wearily look around- mm-hmm? what... 19:35:29 Frey: -frey looks towards whoever else is in the room and notices the robotic form- ..hello? 19:36:12 Jason: Frey's back! *smiles a little and gives her a wave* 19:39:08 Frey: -she hesitates but waves awkwardly- eh...hi. what's going on here? how am i... 19:39:56 Jason: We somehow were brought back to life as robots... 19:41:26 Frey: robots? -she looks down at herself and hums curiously- this...is not what i expected to happen after death. 19:59:07 Yuna: *Walks back into the room, clutching her notepad* I just thought I would say as well, we should probably start investigating soon... 19:59:28 Jason: That is a good idea actually.. where should we start though..? 19:59:48 Ash: the only rthing we can really investigate is.... each other..... 19:59:49 Yuna: *Notices frey* Frey! 20:00:07 Yuna: *Face lights up, almost literally* 20:01:09 Olivia: Investigate one another? 20:01:50 Ash: well... noone got killed so theres no evidence of a kind.... is there...? 20:02:48 Frey: -hears her name and looks at Yuna- hmm? oh! we meet again~ 20:03:04 Olivia: *She looks over to Frey and Yuna and smiles* 20:04:03 Yuna: It's... *smiles* It's good to see you again And I mean that, for the rest of you guys too. 20:05:16 Yuna: And for investigation, just look around the school, leave no stone unturned, so to speak. Work in groups or what have you, just do as you please. 20:05:29 Yuna: *turns to leave again* Welp, back to my room, see you guys later. 20:06:51 Frey: investigation? again, what exactly has happen? 20:07:13 Ash: we need to figure out... who the mastermind behind this all is..... 20:11:39 Frey: the master-...then i assume we are nearing the end of our capture. -scans Ash's similar form, similar to her own in an unusual robotic shape- it would seem a lot has happened in my absence, mind filling me in? 20:12:28 Ash: well.... would you like to know who murdered who....? 20:13:45 Frey: that would help in a way, yes. 20:14:33 Ash: well.... as you know you were murdered by sam.... after that Yuna murdered Lola.... and then I was murdered by Jason..... 20:17:07 Olivia: And all of the murderers were, uhm brutally executed 20:17:36 Jason: *winces a little at the memory of being executed* Mhmm... 20:17:45 Frey: -flinches slightly at Yuna being mentioned, but sighs nonetheless- i see...so many have been lost, and yet here we are. 20:18:28 Ash: the only two still alive are..... Olivia and Nero.... 20:20:24 Frey: mmm. when you say 'mastermind' i assume you don't mean the anomaly who trapped us? therefore, it is one of us? even those who are deceased? 20:20:57 Ash: it seems like it is..one of us 20:22:24 Frey: hmm. it seems an investigation is indeed needed then, but where do we even begin. 20:22:42 Ash: I'm not sure.... 20:26:25 Frey: has the bear said anything more on the matter? 20:53:56 Yuna: Geez are you all still here? *walks into the room again* Anyway, I wanted to ask, Ash, is there anything left of that book you and Jason were looking at? I wouldn't mind having a gander at it. 20:54:56 Frey: a book? 20:55:36 Jason: Well, there is a bit more. The parts I ripped out was just the contents page, so it's really all there to read. I think it's still in the library where I left it~ 20:56:44 Yuna: Perfect, I'll take a look at it, see if we can get some clues. 20:57:21 Jason: Sounds like a good idea~ It should still be on the floor, so you won't have to spend ages hunting it down in the book cases 20:57:57 Frey: If you are going there now, do you mind if i tag along? I never got to explore the library last time -smiles at Yuna- 20:58:39 Yuna: Sure, Do you wanna come along Jason? You know a bit more about the book than we do. 20:59:46 Jason: Sure I'll come along with you two *smiles gently* 21:00:40 Yuna: Alright then, we'll take a look tommorrow since I think it's Night time soon. I'll come find you when I'm ready. 21:01:13 Yuna: *Turns to leave the room again* Ok, see you all later, again. 21:01:27 Jason: Alright, we can all meet up here and then head off to the library~ 21:01:49 Yuna: Yep, we'll do that. See you all then. 21:02:14 Frey: Sleep well~